plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyris
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Root Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = You can tap Gravestones to see which Zombies are hiding in them. |flavor text = You can't hide anything from her. Don't even try. She'll get inside your HEAD.}} Spyris is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . She has the Amphibious trait, and her ability allows the plant hero to see what zombies are located in gravestones by tapping on them while she is on the field. This ability persists until all Spyrises are removed from the field. Spyris was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, , Plucky Clover, Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. Origins She is based on the iris, a flowering plant that grows from rhizomes. Her amphibious trait may refer to the fact that irises were used to purify water. Her name is a portmanteau of "spy," referring to her ability, and "iris," the real-life plant she is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Flower Root Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability:' You can tap Gravestones to see which Zombies are hiding in them. *'Set:' Event Card description You can't hide anything from her. Don't even try. She'll get inside your HEAD. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.10 * added: Root *Became craftable. Strategy With This plant can be very useful in countering gravestone decks due to her cheap cost, as well as her ability. However, while she is a cheap plant, it is recommended not to play this plant on the first turn due to the lack of Gravestone zombies playable on that turn, but can be helpful if she survives in the next following rounds. It is also recommended not to play her until around the 3rd or 4th turn, where it can become a little difficult to tell which zombie in hiding in which gravestone. Due to her low health, unless properly defended, Spyris might only be able to help you see zombies in gravestones for one turn. It is best to play this on an aquatic lane as there are not that many Amphibious zombies, and if you can, boost her stats with tricks, or by playing Navy Bean due to it being an Amphibious plant. Spyris is great for any Smarty hero due to her ability to see zombies in gravestones. Arguably though, this plant is the best with as he can boost her health with Steel Magnolia or Root Wall and pair her with by seeing which zombie poses the biggest threat. can also use this plant in a flower deck due to her Amphibious trait, allowing her to enter the aquatic lane, being a tough target to hit and allowing easy healing with . Her low health can also allow her to be used for one turn only and to easily destroy a zombie if paired with Briar Rose. In general, Spyris can be really useful for determining if the zombie in the gravestone is dangerous or not, which can ensure if playing a plant in front of that gravestone is safe or not. It is also good against Mixed-Up Gravedigger due to the fact that it allows you to track a certain zombie down, including Mixed-Up Gravedigger himself. However, in some AI missions where the deck contains no or few gravestones, this should not be used as the ability would be useless. As of update 1.16.10, Spyris is also a root plant. Hence, playing her while there is a Starch-Lord on the field will boost her. However, only Citron can do so normally. Against While her health is not much, if you are using a gravestone deck, you should try to get rid of this plant quickly due to her ability having the chance to ruin your strategy, especially when using Stealthy Imp or . Bungee Plumber, Nibble, Stupid Cupid, and Rolling Stone are all easy and cheap ways to get rid of Spyris. Conga Zombie works too, but you have to be careful when playing against Citron as your opponent may have a Grave Buster in his hand. As of update 1.16.10, Spyris has now the root tribe. Hence, it is best to remove any Starch-Lords on the field before they can boost Spyris. Gallery Root Spyris.png|Spyris' statistics Spyris Card.jpg|Spyris' card SpyrisCardImage.png|Spyris' card image SpyrisLockedCard.jpg|Spyris' grayed-out card SpyrisHD.png|HD Spyris spyris53.jpg|Spyris with 5 /3 IMG_2922.png|Spyris destroyed Spyris_texture.png|Spyris' sprites SpyrisGrave.jpg|Spyris activating her ability Spyris 2.png|Spyris' ability revealing Stealthy Imp while still in his gravestone Spyris attacking.png|Spyris attacking SpyrisGraveGlitched.jpg|Spyris activating her ability on a glitched gravestone TimeTravelBundleSpyris.png|Spyris on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Screenshot_20170329-174402.png|Spyris on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Screenshot_20170329-181323.png|Spyris on the Weekly Event Spyris with Rocket Science.png|Rocket Science being used on Spyris SpyrisEventEnding.jpg|An iOS notification about Spyris' event ending EventRewindBundleSpyrisLily.png|Spyris on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle SpyrisShielded.png|Spyris shielded SpyrisBlinking.png|Spyris blinking Trivia *She and Mayflower are the only cards to have the Amphibious trait. **Coincidentally, both of them are from the Smarty class and are event cards. *The triangle with an eye in the center is a reference to the Eye of Providence, which appears on the United States $1 bill. *Her face on the card is different than the one in-game. *There was a glitch where if two Spyris are played at once, the plant hero can see what the gravestones were holding for the rest of the game, even if all the Spyris are later removed. Category:Plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Flower cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Event cards Category:Root cards